I am Darkness
by seduced by moonlight
Summary: Hermione knows pain unlike any other. What side will she choose? Who will she love? Which part of her will dominate in the end? And who will be left standing after all is said and done.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not and will never own Harry Potter ):

This is the first story i have ever published on fan fiction and i would love to know what you think of it.. just dont put me down too badly lol.

This is not a one shot and it does have a story line that will emerge even more as i publish more. If you wish to see a romance please tell me who you would like to see it with (: i just can't decide. Thankyou for reading and i hope you enjoy!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I screamed and screamed. There was no release. Every hour of the day I was tortured, trained. This is what the so called good side has turned too.

They aim to cut away my soft exterior, but what they don't realize in the process they have drained away the essence of me.

My name is Hermione Granger.

My name is Hermione Granger.

MY NAME IS HERMIONE GRANGER.

If I remind myself often enough maybe I will keep a small part of myself in the end. Or all that will be left is an empty shell of a girl who once was, and never will be again.

For you to understand how I have so completely lost myself I must take you back to the very beginning of my story as an eleven year old girl going from muggle life to a witch.

I was often teased due to my bushy hair, slightly too large teeth and my anti-social tendencies. Who would want to run around in circles for hours if they could read!

This alone was enough to classify me as a reject but when my magic occasionally manifested and did random acts on its own I knew I was special, unfortunately it was a special that no one but my parents truly appreciated. This made me an outsider.

I was so excited to receive my Hogwarts letter and thought, for once; I will have a place where I belong. AS a girl who liked to be prepared I read all my subject books as soon as I bought them and Hogwarts: A History more times then I can count. After all if I knew all the rules I couldn't displease anyone. This however was not so.

I pleased all my teachers, well all besides Professor Snape, but as the saying goes, children can be so cruel, and I quickly learnt a new type of bullying. Hexes were often shot at me from a distance, in a dark corridor.

I was the bushy haired brat. Little Miss-Know-It-All. Yet again I had failed spectacularly at making friends. "Too bossy," they said. "Trying to show everyone up," stated others. "Think she knows everything". "Filth mudblood dirtying the path," these Slytherins, the meanest of the lot stated.

When I was rescued from the troll after hearing my own house members tease my "uppity manners" by Harry Potter, the infamous boy-who-lived and Ronald Weasley his new best friend I thought, finally.

I had found a niche, a group who appreciated me for being me. So I loved them. Unconditionally. They were always there to support me, and so I was always there for them.

This led me into my current… Predicament.

Harry faced the Dark Lord again and again, but neither became victorious.

There were heavy casualties on both sides, but while the Dark quickly built up their troops, we as the Order of the Phoenix were slower and were no longer able to recoup our losses.

After the violent death of Bill and Fleur Weasley I swore an unbreakable vow I would assist in any way possible against Lord Voldemort.

If I had realized what they were thinking I never would have sworn it.

Hell, I might even have meandered over to Malfoy Mansion and requested to join the death eaters, after all they still torture and cause pain but at least they are open about it. No, Harry, Ron, Remus and Sirius were much more subtle and malicious in their insanity.

The morning after I made that oh so foolish vow I was kidnapped from my bed in number 12 Grimuald Place.

I do not no where they took me, i dont think i will ever know, I didn't even realize it was them that took me. I looked up at the masked men surrounding me, staring at my nakedness, for they had stripped me of my night gown and tied me down to a table.

They cursed me with "_silencio"_, however they did not allow me the innate peace of closing my eyes and hiding from their actions deep inside where no one could touch me, oh no I could feel all but could not move.

I could scream until my throat was hoarse but not a sound escaped my lips.

I could beg for the dark, blindness, but my eyes remained open and fixated.

They took my virginity that night.

But not only that but they took my innocence. That deep seated belief that nothing bad will actually happen to you.

It is the sort of thing you hear about but rarely occurs. Especially not to you. That so called knowledge that your well being and safety is first and foremost in your friends mind. That sex is something beautiful; to be cherished with those you love. Oh, no. They would not leave me with even these pitiful hopes, no vestige of innocence to remain.

A week after my initial kidnapping and gang raping by the people closest to me I was released from The Table.

That is how I referred to it in my mind. The Table. It was not so much the pain I was suffering through as they furiously rutted above me so much as who was doing the furious rutting.

I had imagined that one of them would be the one to take my virginity, but never like this.

No one ever imagines this.

They didn't ever speak to me and only called me Leila.

As if the moment I made that vow Hermione Granger ceased to exist and only Leila remained.

It was fitting, as they were training me to infiltrate the death eaters and I was to become darkness itself.

The first week I was trained to withstand any sexual abuse the deatheaters might use, but the next week was by far worse.

I was locked in a room, barely clothed, wand less and virtually defenseless.

"_Crucio!" "Crucio!" "Crucio!" _

The words shouted at me just blended into pain, the kind of overwhelming pain where you wonder whether you will live, and if so, escape with your sanity.

"_Crucio!" "Crucio!" "Crucio!" _

Just when I thought I would be allowed the escape of death they would stop, drag me back, tie me to The Table, only to come the next morning and begin the process again.

It was only after they had totally broken me did they begin to train me.

By then I was so far gone I would have done anything.

I learnt the most violent of the Dark Arts, became more than adapt at pleasuring someone while my mind drifted, and gradually developed what one might say, a split personality.

Leila was the one to withstand the torture as she was strong enough, she was the one to learn the Dark Arts as her soul was so steeped in violence, in darkness, that it was gradually the only magic she could do, and she was the one to protect Hermione from the harshest of memories.

She was an escape, a release, and I, Hermione, was the one trying to remember who I once was, and who I could have been.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I obviously dont own Harry Potter cause if i did it would be a whole heap different (:

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It is ironic that after trying to obliterate the Hermione Granger I once was they wished me to be that very girl.

I was to get a job at Hogwarts and infiltrate the death eaters, and at the same time find out whether Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape, who both worked at Hogwarts, Snape still the potions master and Lucuis the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher- which is highly ironic comcerning his death eater status whether he is a spy or not- were still to be trusted in the vital and complex area of spying for the Order.

The most difficult part of this of course was to initially get accepted by Lord Voldemort.

The stupid gits that decided I was to be the perfectly trained spy obviously didn't consider that the very group I was training to infiltrate hated the very essence of me, my blood.

Let alone my prudish manner and know it all attitude. I believe this to be a prime example of why the light wasn't going too well in the war.

Plenty of valour and bravery, but not the highest in cunning or intelligence.

As part of my training I was outfitted in what the boys decided was "dark" clothing- i gained a wardrobe full of black, grey or the deepest blood red clothing, each piece more revealing then the next, and had a makeover one might call it. I had the same porcilen skin, the same deep brown eyes but my hair went to my waist in gentle smooth chocolate brown curls, my lips were ruby red and i had thinned to a delicate shape in every place except for my breasts, which were full and rounded enough to shock even me

. I had by now fully submitted to their training as it was the easiest course of action and had began to thirstily accept any and all knowledge they were able to provide me with.

I had book upon book on dark arts ranging from _The Ultimate Dark Wizard Guide _to _1000 most painful hexes and curses. _

I also appreciated the change to my looks and manner this training provided me with.

Don't get me wrong I hate every single one of them, and I struggle to remind myself who I am on a daily basis, often finding myself muttering, "My name is Hermione Granger. I am nineteen. My parents are dentists. My _name_ is Hermione Granger."

I do however appreciate what these idiots have unwittingly provided me with.

The smartest witch of my age they call me. The most powerful. The Dark Arts appreciates power and now I appreciate it right on back.

The first time I offered myself to the Death Eaters they scorned at me.

I was standing in the darkest alley in Knock turn Alley, confident one of those overgrown bullies would eventually wonder down searching for a...... release.

I informed the two of them to take me to their master, as I had valuable information.

One of them made the unfortunate mistake of laughing at me and informing me

"Why would I take a dirty mud blood like you to our dark lord? He has much more pressing matters to deal with then a whining teenage bitch."

The first curse I hit him with bled him slightly. He stood in shock, unsure of how to re act, the fact that someone had dared to fight back.

NO ONE FOUGHT BACK. His partner, unusually silent, smirked before leaning against the wall of the filthy back street and gesturing encouragingly, as if to say continue.

The stupid one, the one that dared to insult me, started raging and ran blindly towards me, as if he forgot that magic was a much more efficient tool and he would prefer to use his hands. I hit him quickly with two the same curse,

"_Rictumsempera! Rictumsempera!"_

And then, just when the idiot looked incredulous but still willing to battle I hit him with an all time classic.

"_Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!" _

If you want to join the blood thirsty criminals, you have to act like one. I did however decide to be merciful and rather than _Avada Kedavra_ him merely bound him and questioned the negligent death eater leaning on the wall.

"What do you wish me to do with him? Dispose of him, or keep him for now? I would hate to displease My Lord before he has even graced me with his presence."

"Bring him along, he will be proof of your abilities and it might please the Dark Lord that you act with such viciousness and cunning."

With that he grabbed my arm and apparated directly in front of Lord Voldemort himself.

As a skilled occulemens I knew that I could let my thoughts wander slightly, and believed that after meeting me Lord Voldemort will be so pompous and self assured that he will feel no need to check for betrayal, beyond a quick skim through my carefully controlled superficial thoughts.

After all no one becomes a dark lord by being stupid. And Tom Marvolo Riddle was anything but stupid.

My first thought at seeing him was that strangely enough a snake like countenance suits him perfectly. I allowed that thought to wonder through my shields to better please Him.

10 exhaustive hours of questioning later and my new Lord was confident with my loyalties and pleased with my in-depth knowledge of the inner runnings of the Order, and the depth of my hatred for Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

What I found interesting was that the more I learnt of the darker side the more I began to enjoy it.

Lord Voldemorts original plan- to control muggle borns and muggles actually had sound reasoning behind it in that witch craft and wizardry was a punishable offence and anyone involved in it in the muggle world was ridiculed and hunted.

He was merely more open about the darkness surrounding magic while those on the side of the Order, with their shocked fury and righteous indignation, were just as insidious and controlling as the death eaters and their master.

I was tattooed with my very own version of the dark mark, for it seemed that the very magic behind the mark chose its shape. Across my inner right arm was an elegant black rose with spiky thorns and a serpent wound gracefully around the stem.

I was to be honoured and accepted, and my blood was to be forgotten for I obviously knew the true values of being a witch and as such my blood was obviously a cruel action on fates behalf.

Never was I so accepted by Harry or Ron, by the Order, in the eight years that I strived to please them, often forgoing sleep in an attempt to complete their research, their miscellaneous activities that no one was willing to take on.

I was belabored by piles upon piles of papers and spend a week taking studious and careful notes only to have them skim through the fifteen page booklets I presented, choose one fact out of it to be deemed useful, and burn my efforts.

But in the death eaters I was immediately accepted and brought into their strange and some what demented chomradery.

Their was no dismissing glances, although their were quite a few heated ones, no subtle air of rejection.

Whether it was because I was a woman wearing a black lace corset and tight leather pants, or because I knew dark magic as well as they did there was an automatic acceptance.

And that made everything in my life feel wrong.

The death eater that originally bought me before My Lord was still leaning against a wall, with a similar look of disgust as the feasting and dark revels began.

As the newest member of the group by far, as I had been inducted only an hour ago, it was my job to kill whichever muggle they pointed towards me, in whatever way the most senior of death eaters prescribed.

It was merely my bad luck that one of them had propositioned me earlier, and I had informed him the only way I would be having sex any where around him, let alone with him, was if My Lord demanded it of me.

The knife fight was an easy kill, the magic even easier.

So to question my absolute loyalty the Dark Lord told me to pick one of his inner circle death eaters, extinguishable only by the fine black snakes embroidered around the edges of their robes, and to perform a sexual act with them.

I had been prepared for this moment as it was one of the first things Harry and the others trained me for… one particular incidence of making me practice with a cucumber coming to mind.

At first I thought I would have to choose one of the men standing in a circle all giving out an eager look of anticipation, imagining my long dark brown silken locks brushing against their skin, my firm, pert breasts swaying as they acted in a most sexual manner towards me.

Then I spotted him. Leaning against the wall still, but standing slightly more to attention.

I knew immediately he was the one I would choose, and would choose for a long time coming.

As his silver grey eyes beat into me I realized who my choice was.

Lucius Malfoy.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Do you like it? I really hope you do! Please review and inform me how you feel about it!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thankyou everyone who has put my story on alert, and added it to your favourite list. This is my first story and i am so glad that you appreciate it enough to add it tou your favourites! I hope you enjoy (:

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

This was the first time I had seen Lucius Malfoy since he had cam to a Order meeting one day, saying that the death of Narcissa had finally driven him away from the Dark Lord, and that he wished to assist the Light as much as possible.

We both performed for my Lord and our audience while staring into the other eyes, and I could see him questioning my presence, as he was not fully trusted, and no one but the four gits that kidnapped me knew the full plan.

He mouthed silently to me, "We must talk when we get to Hogwarts."

I merely nodded and promised with my eyes he would hear, if not the full story, then at least some of it.

Bellatrix Lestrange was to be my mentor of sorts, as besides her there were no other fully participating female death eaters, there were the wives and financial or political supporters, but no other had been deemed worthy of the mark so recently branded into my skin.

We were similar in a way, well the Leila side of me was, as we were both sensually cruel and in a way lost to madness, both had been tortured for their cause, and we had originally been totally innocent.

As our innocence was not meant to be, I was kidnapped and abused by my supposed best friends, and Bellatrix had been sold to her first husband, Rolphodus Lestrange, who had brutally abused her, scarring her body, mind and soul.

In the end we had both gravitated towards Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix due to Rolphodus forcing her to come in an attempt to garner favour with the Dark Lord by giving her to all men, and me by being forced as far away from the Order as possible, by those so called light warriors.

In the end it was us that more than rose to the occasion and garnered favour faster then any other.

Bella was now lover of the Dark Lord, a place she studiously enjoys- unlike, she whisperingly informed me, Rolphodus who was a bit of a brutish boor in bed, the Dark Lord was highly skilled, regardless of his slightly snake like appearance, which she secretly adored.

So there I was in the enemy camp, on my very first night of initiation, having been tested, trialed and deemed worthy, and making true friends.

It was only early but I deemed Bellatrix to be extremely loyal once she considered you one of hers, and as she was my mentor, I was very much hers.

I knew I still had to face future torture at the hands of both sides, a round of vigorous questioning at the hands of Snape and Lucius, but for now I was at peace once more.

My darker nature enjoyed the sheer power emanating from the room and lapped it up, and the side of me that once was Hermione shrank further and further away from the world, peeling herself up and hiding deep within my own mind.

The revels soon ended and I travelled quickly to the apparition point so that I could reach Hogwarts and Dumbledore once more.

I had yet to be given a mission by the Dark Lord other than to train myself and have regular meetings with Bellatrix, not only to improve on the Dark Arts but because my presence seemed to calm her and she didn't torture the lower level Death Eaters once.

It seemed while Voldemort truly cared for Bella, he was tired of her so called 'accidental' killings, especially the unprovoked ones.

I apparated straight into my teaching lodges- a spacious sweet located just down the hall from my ancient runes classroom.- and whispered my password, "_split me into two,"_ - a most ironic password if i do say so myself- to release the wards and go share some of my first death eater meeting with Dumbledore.

McGonagall and Dumbledore were the only Order members who had not been informed of the kidnapping scheme and as such the only ones that Hermione felt safe talking to.

Leila wanted to kill everyone but them for the scheme, so it worked out for both sides of her to see them to report. I walked into the headmaster's office, after whispering the password "_Lemon Sherbet," _only to find Lucius and Snape already reporting.

"Miss Granger has become a death eater," Snape whispered sibilantly, "but other than that there were no serious plans or events made."

Lucius merely stared rather vacantly but seriously at an old picture of Salazar Slytherin, as if questioning it with his eyes whether he understood and was able to go report what he had heard.

I realized then that Lucius and Snape had obviously decided exactly how much information they were willing to share prior to this meeting, and that if they were spies for the light, they were extremely devious and convincing.

I stepped forward and heard each member of the room collectively gasp at my sudden entrance, except for Lucius.

Yet again he was calm, cool and had a slight customary smirk on his face once more.

I had forgotten that I was still wearing my corset and leather pants, and as such the occupants of the room were seeing a lot more of me- besides Lucius- then they ever thought they would.

After muttering a disgusted expletive I charmed on a pair of teaching robes and stared defiantly at the head of the Order and Snape, who had obviously missed the earlier show and was attempting to see everything now without being too obvious- and failing miserably.

"Well Miss Granger, now that you are more appropriately attired," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes, "I do believe you should inform me of everything that happened at your first death eater meeting."

Just like Snape and Lucius before me I skimmed over the details and made up some blatant untruths- including informing Dumbledore that Voldemort was gay and partnered with Rolphodus Lestrange- as I knew that was who the light would now target, and that Bella would appreciate being freed from the man she was married to so that she could be completely with the Dark Lord.

I felt bad to begin with, as my Hermione side began to whisper in my ear that lying to the old man who was always there for me seemed wrong, but I soon removed these thoughts from my mind as I remembered he did nothing to stop my abuse once he discovered it,deciding that it would be a shame if I went through everything only to be saved half way through- yet again a twisted piece of logic on behalf of the leaders of the light.

Despite all this I genuinely cared for the meddling old fool, with his twinkling eyes and penchant for lemon drops.

I remember once in my sixth year he walked around with a lemon drop stuck to his beard all day.

When McGonagall finally said, "For gods sake Albus, surely you realize there is a lemon drop stuck to your beard!"

He merely looked down with an air of surprise before stating, "I had been wondering where that went!" and putting it back into his mouth with a resounding pop!

Harry, Ron and I had been hysterical for hours, as between boredom and the dreary atmosphere at number 12 Grimwauld house; it was the funniest thing we had heard in a long time.

The headmaster eventually excused us after I mentioned I was to have my first official lot of classes on the morrow and had yet to go over my time table again, a classic Hermione action, and Lucius and Snape both offered to walk me to my rooms- as we needed to discuss an action plan.

The moment we escaped from the office and were sealed with copious wards and silencing spells into my rooms I began to question them.

"You are not sharing everything with the Order, in fact you are supporting the Death Eaters," I stated while looking at them slightly accusingly.

"And you, my dear, are doing exactly the same thing."

"What drove you towards the dark my dear? Was it boredom, a sense to prove your little Gryffindor bravery…. Or is it something slightly more serious?"

"Did ittle-wittle Potter reject your love interest once more?"

Lucius drawled at me in a more than slightly mocking tone, as if I was beneath him in every single way and acting like a juvenile teenager on revenge from a spurned love interest.

Snape merely smirked at me, as if expecting me to admit that the boy who lived had rejected me one time too many and I had decided to play with the dark side for a little while.

"No you ignorant Slytherin gits," I whispered quietly, with a slightly forceful tone.

They looked surprised and angry that I dared mock them.

" Harry, Ronald, Remus and Sirius kidnapped me, raped me multiple times one after the other, again and again, tortured me until I was a bleeding mess at their feet, only to heal me and start the process again, shoved books at me and set the darkest of magic for me to learn- and if I failed any of it I would spend a week more tied to The Table, while they availed themselves to my body once more, released Demons while I slept so that I was so fully terrorized in my mind whether awake or asleep, that I taught myself to simply not sleep, told me they did it for my own good and for the good of the wizarding world, as they obviously wouldn't gain pleasure from such activities, and left me to the death eaters."

"They took my innocence, made me realize that I have never truly had friends, just people who used me, gained pleasure from raping and torturing me then demanding I thank them for their actions as they were obviously trying to assist me!"

My voice had gradually been gaining in volume until I hit crescendo before letting myself drift back into a forceful whisper,

"Now get out."

"I do not feel like being around men at the moment."

They both stared at me in horrified realization, looked like they wanted to comfort me, then stood as one, swept out of my room and left me to myself.

And for the first time since this had happened, I began to cry.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: So do you like it so far? Please review it would make my day and assure me i am on the right track (:


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey guys this is chapter 4 as you can tell. To reiterate i do not own Harry Potter... if i did Snape would NOT have died! Please read and review!

And go chech out A-black-ink-heart she is great!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hours later I lay curled into a ball, feeling as though my heart had been ripped from my chest and used as a quaffle in a Slytherin versus Gryffindor quiditch match.

After the weak side of me considered suicide for a while, I began to pull myself back together.

My blood had never appealed to me and while I didn't mind causing suffering for others, I was not into masochism.

It had been the first time I revealed even a portion of what had happened to me and it left me feeling strangely satisfied, as if by saying it out loud I rid myself of the omnipresent feel of the memories.

I walked down to the Forbidden forest as the sun began to rise, having the irrational need for fresh air after no sleep and one of the most important and strenuous days of my life.

As I wondered further into the forest I began to do what I always did when I was in doubt over a serious issue, draw a pro's and con's list in my head.

The more I thought about it, the more I considered it; I realized that being a true death eater far out weighed spy for the Order.

They were after all the very creatures I hated to see, hear, and think about. They made me sick with the fakeness and self righteousness.

They said my Lord was crazy, power hungry, cruel, but at least he has always been open about his actions.

The Order however acted much more insidiously and had used me from the beginning anyway.

The students were arriving today and I could see Hagrid bustling around in preparation for their arrival. It seemed the thestrals were being particularly pedantic this busy morning.

As I sat in the shadows of the forest, staring at him running around, I knew what I would do. And I knew in the end who would win this war, if I had anything to say about it.

The Feast was well underway before I dragged myself from the impenetrable forestry and towards the great table.

My place between Professor Snape and Professor Malfoy blackened my recently lightened mood once more.

After watching the innocent excitement on the faces of the first years as they took in the wonders of Hogwarts I had felt almost happy, and became lost in thoughts of my first viewing of Hogwarts.

When I came back to my place at the table I realized everyone was staring at me, and that Dumbledore must have introduced me as the new Ancient Ruins teacher.

I smiled politely and gave a little wave- all that was expected of me.

Fortunately that seemed to appease the school and they turned away to listen as Dumbledore gravely imparted the fact that they were not, in any circumstances to enter the forbidden forest. Unfortunately both Snape and Lucius were staring at me as if I was some fragile little doll that had nearly been dropped in their presence.

I wished they would stop for about half a minute before I realized that-as had already been proved- I had no luck in the world.

"What! Stop staring at me. You will make people wonder. Go back to looking contemptuously at the students; it would be more fun for you!" I whispered vehemently at them.

"Fine. Sorry to have bothered you. There is a meeting tonight just so you know. The Order kind, not the death eater kind." Snape seemed to take me at my word value and treated me with his usual poisonous glare before letting his shiny hair fall over his face and he began to stare at his mashed potato as if it was the only thing of value in the room.

Lucius however whispered quietly, "Will you be okay to be near them?"

He didn't mention names but I knew he was referring to.

The boy who lived to destroy me and his faithful weasel sidekick, the mangy dog and bloody werewolf.

I replied, just as quietly, " I will tolerate their presence for the length of the meeting, and the length of the meeting only, after which time if they are not gone I will classify them free game and the Dark Lord would certainly be proud of me if I managed to rid the world of the pain who lived to be a thorn in his side and his little compatriots, I do after all have a reputation to protect, and if I better my place in life with out endangering it, then beware for I will."

I stood and hurriedly muttered my excuses to the table, declining desert under the guise of a headache.

I really just wanted to prepare myself for the meeting tonight. Despite my words I was not sure I would be able to kill them.

Oh, I want to, but I am unsure of my strength.

I would hate to fail and have my life for forfeit.

I decided to begin the meditation exercises Bella had informed me to try.

She had owled me and requested a shopping trip to knock turn alley.

It seemed that she did not get out much besides the occasional torture trip, and she was beginning to miss what she so laughingly titled more girlish pursuits.

Unfortunately for her, while she loved her position within the death eaters, and being lover of the Dark Lord had its perks, she was unable to publicly show her face.

What felt like bare minutes later but was in actuality two hours, I heard a knock on the door.

Lucius was standing outside, still sneering, but looking slightly troubled too.

"I would hate for you to run into those creatures before I had a chance," he said as if that explained everything.

And to me it did.

I knew what they all expected, the prim Miss Granger standing in the corner with a musty old book doing all their research and making sure that everyone was totally prepared while they meandered about the tasks till I took them on as mine.

The girl with a grandma cardigan staring lustfully at Lucius Malfoy and enviously at others such as Ginny Weasley who was confident, daring and gorgeous.

Everything I thought I would never be. God I had been so stupid!

I decided to shock them from the beginning, and wore my deep brunette hair in curls down my back, thick black eyeliner and sparkling grey eye shadow.

My lips were the deepest shade of blood red and I had encased my body with a tight, yet strangely elegant black corset dress.

It would have looked ridiculous on anyone else but on Hermione it seemed just right.

The hated foursome was lounging lazily around the headmaster's office as if they owned the place.

They each reeked of sweat and had a look of sleazy satisfaction about them.

I twitched in my need to curse them, sure that they had been off raping and torturing some poor woman under the charge of being a death eater, or death eaters wife…… ludicrous charges because they wanted to see someone suffer.

To see someone hurt.

Lucius grabbed my hand forcefully as if to stay it and I will admit to feeling more relaxed.

I took a deep breath and a shallow step into the room only to over hear the filthy golden boy's conversation.

The other members looked on with affectionate amusement while Harry stated, "Yeah she gave us a wild ride, all the while stating she knew nothing of the death eaters. Not as much of a fighter as our Hermione was but she put up a bit of a fight before we killed her and threw her into the river outside of Zabini Manor. That woman spread herself around anyway, its no surprise she was so boring."

Three things happened simultaneously, everyone noticed I was there and getting ready to crucio that rat, Lucius pushed forward and slammed Ron against the wall- he had been making rude gestures the whole time- and Dumbledore walked in.

All I could do was sigh.

It was no wonder I preferred the Death Eaters, they were much easier to get along with.

I knew then it was going to be a long night.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Pretty please review! tell me what you think! What do you want to see!


End file.
